starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout (StarCraft II)
|image=Scout SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Scout SC2 Rend1.JPEG |imgsize2=250px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= * Daelaam : Khalai : Purifier (Co-op Missions) * Tal'darim |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Nova: Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=*Aerospace superiority fighter |useguns=*Anti-Matter Missiles *Photon Blasters |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=275 (Wings of Liberty) 150 (Legacy of the Void) 180 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas=125 (Wings of Liberty) 100 (Legacy of the Void) 60 (Co-op Missions) |supply=3 |campcost= |time=45 30 (Co-op Fenix) |produced=Stargate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.81 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=100 (WoL, HotS and Co-op) 60 (LotV) |shieldregen= |hp=150 (WoL, HotS and Co-op) 100 (LotV) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Anti-Matter Missiles |gun1strength=7 (+7 vs armored) (WoL, HotS and Co-op) 5 (LotV) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=4 (+3 with upgrade) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Photon Blaster |gun2strength=8 (WoL and HotS) 16 (+16 vs light) (LotV and Co-op) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.69 |gun2range=4 (+1 with upgrade) |gun2upgrd=+1 (Campaign) +2 (+1 vs light) (Co-op) |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The scout appears in StarCraft II. Game Unit The scout appears in the single-player campaigns, universally operated by AI opponents. They cannot be built by the player. Legacy of the Void Its stats are identical to Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm campaigns, but with a stronger ground attack. Though they cannot be built, Dark Archons can take permanent control of enemy scouts. Co-op Missions Fenix can build purifier scouts in Co-op Missions. Fenix can upgrade a scout into Mojo, turning the scout into a hero unit that can attack in an area of effect and stun groups of targets. The scout can be utilized by Amon's forces. A scout is a possible gift that can be gained during the "Gift Exchange" mutator.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Violent Night (in English). 2016-12-19. Fenix Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Scout quotations Development The Scout's design for Wings of Liberty went through several phases, as while its new design was to have homages to its original form, designers had different features they liked about the original. Another concern was making it look more organic in accordance with the protoss units in StarCraft II having more flowing shapes and fewer geometric angles. A design was finally settled on, with the StarCraft-esque wings being replaced by more organic looking ones.2010-2011, Starcraft 2: Protoss Scout. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-14 Incomplete tooltips for the scout imply it may have been intended to be usable by the player in the StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void single-player campaign. These tooltips imply the scout would have been a purifier faction unit, and have an Afterburners ability that boosts its speed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). Nov 10, 2015 Images File:Scout SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark scout model (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm single-player campaigns) File:Scout SC2-LotV Game3.jpg|Tal'darim scout model File:Scout SC2-LotV Game2.jpg|Purifier scout model File:Scout SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Purifier scout portrait References